The Dawn After Tomorrow
by SharpKc
Summary: Bast is a Khajiit that just escaped Helgan. *I am not really going by the main quest! I really just like Skyrim*


**So this is my first Fanfic about video games, so go easy on me :D**

**Prologue**

I woke up drowsily and looked around. I was in iron cuffs with three more men around me, I was in a carriage and it suddenly hit me. I remembered trying to cross the border to Hammerfel, then I got attacked by an Imperial ambush. I shook my head and looked over at one of the men. He was dressed in a Stormcloak carcase with dark blond hair with one braid to the right. He gazed at me and smiled.

"Hey you, you finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." He looked over at a Redguard. He had reddish long hair. He glared at the Stormcloak and half yelled.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along, Empire was nice and lazy." He spat at him. The Stormcloak rolled his eyes and looked back at me.

"I am Ralof, Nord of Riverwood." Ralof smiled at me and looked over at the Redguard. "Would you be ever so kind and introduce yourself?" He told him. The Redguard sighed and looked at me.

"Lokir, Redguard of Rorikstead." He murmured, he turned away and i was taken back.

"Who's he?" I asked as i looked over at a buff man. Possibly a Nord. I wasn't to sure of myself. He looked at me, a cloth covered his mouth. I jumped back a little when i saw him. I could tell he was trying to smile.

"Watch your tongue! You speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion, and true high king of Skyrim." Ralof told me. I nodded as i watched Ulfric. He looked onward and I looked forward. City gates opened and Ralof smiled.

"I remember this place. This is Helgan. I used to be sweet off a girl here. I wonder if Gerlof is still making that Mead with Juniper berries mixed in." He wondered out loud. I smiled at him and leaned back on the wooden carriage. Suddenly, the carriage stopped and Lokir looked around worried.

"W-why are we stopping?" He shuddered. Ralof looked at me, then at Lokir.

"Why do you think? End of the line." Ralof jumped off of the carriage like no big deal, Lokir after him, Ulfric, then me. When i stepped down, i felt differed. Probably from hitting all of the bumps on the way here.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." A man said, he had a list in his hands, obviously a Nord. Ulfric took a hasty step forward and hung his head. He headed toward a line of other Stormcloaks and Nords.

"It has been a honor, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof half whispered.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The man said. Ralof headed toward the line and sighed. "Lokir of Rorikstead." Lokir's eyes widened.

"No wait! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir didn't think and started running. "Your not going to kill me!" He said while running.

A woman dressed in full Imperial armor yelled. "Halt! Archers!" She was the one of the people in charge. One archer snatched his bow and aimed at Lokir. I almost screamed for him to watch out, but it was to late. The archer released an arrow and Lokir fell to the floor lifeless. My eyes got round and i was stunned.

"Wait," I looked over my shoulder and saw the man with the list looking straight at me. "Who are you?" He asked. I swallowed and started shaking.

"B-Bast," I stuttered. "Bast Novlan." I took in a deep breath and stood up straight. "Khajiit of, well no where." He inspected me well. I was a female with icy blue eyes, i had no hair, only fur. My cheeks where a little red and my fur was pure grey. He glared at me and looked at the woman in armor.

"What should we do captain? Shes not on the list." He looked at me one last time before waiting for her answer.

"Forget the list, she goes to the block." The woman looked at me with piercing eyes. My stomach dropped and I almost fainted. I looked over at the line and started walking, my head down and eyes wide full of fear. A munk came and started giving us our last rights.

"For the love of Talos shut up and let's get this over with." A Stormcloak yelled at the munk. The munk took a step back and glared at him.

"As you wish," The man walked up to the chopping block and hung his head. I almost looked away, i couldn't bare to see what happened next. I heard a loud chopping noise, then a thump. I cocked my head and saw a head rolling around on the floor.

"Next! The cat!" I looked around for more Khajiits, there were none. I stepped forward, sorrow and fear in my eyes. I hung my head and knelt down and closed my eyes.

"Holy mother of Talos!" A man screamed. I tried to look up but i couldn't. The man pulled out his sword and the others seemed to understand what was going on.

"Dragon!" A woman shouted. I looked up a little ways and saw spikes. Then it's wings. Then the head. It's fire was bright of day, it's wings were black as night. I staggered to my feet as it landed on one of the reaches.

"Hey! Bast!" Ralof shouted. I looked his way and he was motioning for me to follow. I ran to him and he started running to a large building. I went inside and shivered. A woman was scrunched up in a corner, a man on the other side. He was bleeding out of his side. "Lord Ulfric, could the legends be true?" Ralof asked Ulfric.

"Legends don't kill people and burn down viligas." He looked at me and pointed upward. "Go." I nodded and started to climb the stairs. A man motioned me toward him, the side of the building smashed open and the dragons head rained fire inside. That man was dead.

"Jump threw the side! I will meet up with you!" Ralof promised, I didn't even think before i jumped. I landed hard but got back up. I went threw the side and the man with the list almost grabbed me.

"Do you want to stay alive prisoner?" He asked me. I nodded not knowing what else to do. I followed him toward the Helgan keep. Ralof stood in front of him and winked at me. "Ralof! You damn trader! Our of my way!"

"We are escaping! There is nothing you can do about it!" Ralof ran to one side of the keep and the man ran to the other. I had to choose. I looked at Ralof and bolted toward him. He smiled and opened the door for me. Once I was inside he took off my handcuffs and gave me armor. I put it on and looked around. "Oh, and your going to need this." He handed me an iron mace. I took it and gave it a few swings. I was better at archery, but i could handle a mace. I needed to get my one-handed skill up anyway.

Ralof headed toward the door and sighed. "It's locked." I whipped around hearing voices. "It's the imperials! Get down!" He ordered. I crouched low and looked around. One unlocked the gate and Ralof stabbed him with his sword. The other Imperial ran toward me. He swung at me and I held up my mace in a block. Ralof saw me and slashed the Imperials back. He fell to the ground and I smiled at him. We were an epic team. Ralof smiled at me and unlocked the door. We went threw caves and fought more people. Once we reached the end, I sped out my arms and took a deep breath of fresh air.

**I know i left out some parts and i might of spelled some names and or other things wrong, but please tell me what you think! Thank!**


End file.
